Sakura y Los Merodeadores
by Sakura Malfoy Hdz
Summary: Sakura ha regresado a vivir con su padre y hermano a Londres, pero también ingresara a un nuevo colegio de Magia y Hechicería llamado Hogwarts donde conocerá nuevas amistades y el amor. Pero no todo es tan sencillo, una tragedia familiar parece querer repetirse y Sakura tendrá que afrontar su pasado y presente si quiere llegar a tener un futuro...
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1._

 _Un nuevo año escolar iba a dar inicio para Sirius Black en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, junto con sus mejores amigos James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. El rompecorazones Sirius Black y no por nada un gran Casanova por su buen físico, alto, ojos negros, cabello negro algo largo y desordenado que le daba una apariencia más sexy caminaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios en compañía de su padre Jonathan Black, que al igual que Sirius era también un hombre apuesto, alto, cabello negro y corto, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, ambos fueron alcanzados por un joven pequeño y regordete que corría hacia ellos._

 _-Sr. Black como esta? –el pequeño joven a pesar de no ser muy agraciado físicamente era parte del grupo de Sirius y que ahora este se encontraba respirando agitadamente frente a los Black, era gracioso verlo hacer tanto esfuerzo físico para el –_

 _-Hola Peter – siempre amable el Sr. Black le contesto al joven Pettigrew, un joven algo extraño según su opinión, pero agradable y qué decir de los dos chicos que se acercaban ya a ellos, James Potter y Remus Lupin, también amigos de su hijo, sobretodo James un joven de estatura alta, piel bronceada clara, un cabello negro y rebelde al igual que su personalidad también alocada y sin preocupaciones, quien había crecido alado de su hijo, ya que desde el momento en que se conocieron, fueron inseparables, Remus al contrario era un joven de piel blanca, alto también, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y a pesar de mostrar una cara demacrada, era un joven ágil y con buen cuerpo, aunque su personalidad desentonaba un poco con el resto, el era buen estudiante, parecía que era el único que realmente pensaba en cumplir las reglas del colegio y siempre atento y responsable – James, Remus, buenas tardes, que gusto verlos_

 _-Que tal Jonathan, tanto tiempo sin verte – el joven saludo alegremente al padre de su amigo que solo sonrió – espero que se hayan divertido mucho, aun sin mi presencia… y bueno, a donde fueron que no avisaron si quiera_

 _-Fuimos a visitar a mi hermana a Hong Kong y lamentablemente te perdiste de conocer a las amigas de mi hermana, solo imagínate un escuela de puras chicas!_

 _-Fuiste a ver a tu hermana, no a las demás chicas… cuando lograras madurar hijo? – el hombre entonces observo a todos algo serio, debía hacerles la misma advertencia que cada año – por favor, no se metan en problemas, Mary Anne, Robert y yo ya nos estamos cansando de ir a Hogwarts para sacarlos de problemas, además, este año necesito que me hagan un favor –todos a excepción de Sirius observaban al hombre frente a ellos que parecía meditar lo que les diría- este año Sakura comenzara clases en Hogwarts, por favor les pido que la cuiden, no la hagan meterse en problemas como ustedes suelen hacerlo, por favor_

 _-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos, no dejaremos que se aleje de nosotros jamás, seremos su sombra si es necesario, ya lo veras Jonathan! – James divertido observaba la cara del padre de su mejor amigo, el sabía que Sakura probablemente estaría metida en problemas por culpa de ellos, pero era más su preocupación por su linda hija y por aquel chico que simple y sencillamente no la dejaba en paz, que prefería dejarla en sus manos… - y me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado, la última vez que la vimos fue hace 4 años, la primera vez que Remus y Peter pasaron vacaciones con nosotros, la recuerdan?_

 _-La pequeña Sakura, como olvidarla, una chica dulce como ella no se olvida tan fácilmente – el castaño recordaba a la pequeña niña con la que había hecho un buena amistad ya que a pesar de ser mas chica, era muy inteligente y viva, no se le escapaba nada- espero con ansias verla de nuevo_

 _-Es verdad tú y mi hermana se volvieron buenos amigos_

 _-Remus, espero que te mantengas al margen con ella, eres muy grande y solo provocaras que me ponga muy celoso… -James reía al ver la cara de Sirius que parecía no agradarle su comentario –bueno, se nos está haciendo algo tarde, debemos ir a buscar algún compartimiento vacio, Jonathan me dio gusto verte, nos estaremos viendo en un par de meses, si no es que antes_

 _-Se los digo enserio, intenten mantenerse lejos de los problemas_

 _-Solo que hay un problema, los problemas nos siguen a nosotros y no te preocupes, intentaremos no meter a Sakura en ellos! Nos vemos –James se despedía con la mano al tiempo que se encaminaba al tren, detrás de él los demás también se despedían del Sr. Black –_

 _El viaje, como todo los años primero platicaban sobre sus vacaciones, después llegaba la parte más importante, las bromas que realizarían ese año escolar, debían planear cada una de ellas, revisar hasta el mas mínimo detalle para no ser descubierto y ahora que tendrían a la pequeña Black, quizá hasta ella les enseñaría trucos nuevos, porque a pesar de tener una cara angelical cuando la hacían enojar, era de temer. Entrados en la plática el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y el tren ya se detenía en la estación, donde varios carruajes los esperaban, así que tomaron sus túnicas, salieron del tren y tomaron su carruaje, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, cuanto habría cambiado la pequeña Black? La verdad es que nadie en Hogwarts a excepción de Remus, James y Peter, sabían que el Casanova Black tenía una hermana, probablemente todavía seguiría siendo una pequeña niña, tenía solo trece años. Como cada año, los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor mientras comenzaba el murmullo por parte del alumnado femenino, pero este día era diferente, los 3 tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y en silencio solo esperaban la selección de los nuevos alumnos que no tardo mucho en iniciar. Como cada año entro la Profesora MacGonagall delante de los nuevos chicos, todos eran pequeños y observaban el Gran Comedor maravillados, era gracioso verlos, ya que ellos probablemente se habían visto igual que ellos unos años atrás, rápidamente la mayoría de las miradas masculinas se posaron en una hermosa chica de piel morena clara, estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro y largo que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, unos ojos maravillosos color esmeralda y un cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado._

 _-No me digas que esa es… -Sirius solo observo a su mejor amigo que no podía creer el cambio de su hermana, ni siquiera él lo había podido comprender, que demonios le habían dado en aquel colegio a su hermana, no era normal que estuviera tan desarrollada, no?, molesto regreso su vista al grupo de chicos que habían ingresado, mientras James y Remus se miraban asombrados-_

 _Los murmullos del alumnado cesaron al iniciar la selección, poco a poco todos los pequeños fueron desapareciendo de la línea hasta que había quedado sola la hermosa joven._

 _-Por último, Sakura Black – la ojiverde camino con elegancia hasta tomar asiento en aquella silla, donde la profesora le había colocado el sombrero –_

 _-Con que otra Black… tú serás, Gryffindor! – los chicos en su mayoría de la mesa Gryffindor estallaron en gritos y aplausos y observaban atentos como la chica se dirigía hasta Sirius Black, quien le había apartado un lugar entre él y Remus –_

 _-La Selección ha finalizado, ahora solo deseo darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos estudiantes, este será su nuevo hogar, espero que sus compañeros les den la bienvenida y ahora, a comer! –la deliciosa comida apareció en todas las mesas en las cuales los alumnos comenzaban a comer con alegría, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor –_

 _-Sakura, espero que recuerdes a mis amigos_

 _-Claro que los recuerdo, Peter – el joven regordete sonrió avergonzado y continuo comiendo- Remus por supuesto – este tomo su mano y la beso caballerosamente – y por supuesto como olvidar a James Potter, mi querido hermanastro – el joven sonrió satisfecho al ver que si lo recordaba aun – y claro, me acuerdo de ti… Sirius Black, por desgracia mi hermano y según lo que he escuchado el rompecorazones de Hogwarts…._

 _-Sakura, me has tenido vigilado? – el chico observo de reojo a su hermana menor que le sonrió – no, es solo que hasta en Hong Kong se te conoce como el Casanova de Hogwarts… en fin… - la chica sonrió y observo a James que la observaba con cara pensativa y de molestia -_

 _-hermanastro..., eso suena terrible –el chico la observaba aun molesto-_

 _-jajaja no te volveré a llamar así, lo siento, no creí que lo fueras a tomar de esa manera_

 _-Por cierto, porque has regresado a Londres? –Sakura sonrió y observo a James que estaba sentado frente a ella – he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong, era hora de regresar a casa, con mi familia_

 _-Nos da gusto que hayas regresado – la ojiverde observo al chico que estaba a su lado, el siempre amable Remus que le hablaba en voz baja – te aseguro que Sirius aunque no lo aparente mucho, está muy contento de verte, de tenerte cerca de nuevo, el siempre te ha extrañado_

 _-Gracias Remus –a pesar que solo habían compartido un mes y medio juntos, en vacaciones de verano, ese chico se había vuelto un gran amigo de ella, era alguien que le inspiraba tranquilidad y por alguna razón siempre le gustaba platicar con él –_

 _-Y dime, entraras a tercer grado?_

 _-No, estaré en quinto_

 _-En quinto, igual que nosotros que gusto escuchar eso_

 _-Pues mi querida hermanita, espero que te vaya bien en tu habitación, porque te ha tocado con las chicas más detestables del colegio_

 _-No es verdad, es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien con ellas –Remus sonreía tranquilamente – digamos que las bromas que hacemos son principalmente contra ellas_

 _-Pero claro que ellas también se lo han buscado – James continuaba atento a su comida mientras se quejaba también de las chicas entre cada bocado que daba – quieres saber quiénes son? Son aquellas que están comiendo ya el postre –todos observaron en la dirección que James señalaba y donde tres chicas comían su postre y miraban de vez en cuando hacia donde ellos estaban sentados – son unas…_

 _-La verdad, creo que tú deberías darte tu propia opinión de ellas, nosotros no nos llevamos bien con ellas, pero tú no tienes nada que ver_

 _-Aunque podrían vengarse de ti hermanita_

 _-De mi? – la chica miro dudosa a Remus que inmediatamente la tranquilizo –_

 _-No le creas, no nos llevamos con ellas pero no son malas, mira, la pelirroja es Lilian Evans, la que está a su lado es Megan Jefferson, y frente a ellas esta Alexandra Winslett_

 _-Tu hermano y ella no pueden ni verse – James la observaba divertido – se odian a muerte_

 _-O quizá solo sea una fachada para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia esa chica_

 _-No digas tonterías Remus…voy a vomitar de solo pensarlo, yo tengo chicas mejores detrás de mí! –Sirius molesto observo a su amigo, desviando su mirada al pasillo por donde se acercaba una de sus admiradoras consentidas – como la que viene por ahí, Hola Susan! –una chica muy bonita y con falda muy corta se había acercado a Sirius al que le había dado un beso cerca de los labios –que gusto verte, ya te extrañaba_

 _-Hola Sirius, yo también te extrañaba – su voz era melosa y estresante o al menos eso pensaba la ojiverde a quien miraba Susan con recelo – y quien es tu amiguita?_

 _-Susan, te presento a mi hermana, Sakura Black –la ojiverde solo pude percatarse que aquella chica se había sorprendido bastante y ahora miraba a uno y luego al otro intentando encontrar algún rasgo familiar similar –_

 _-No sabía que tenías una hermana…_

 _-Quizá tu padre te lo menciono y no lo recuerdes –la chica aun asombrada le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y lo volvió a besar –_

 _.Quizá, bueno me voy guapo, te veo más tarde, adiós chicos, adiós Sakura_

 _-Olvídalo, si te dije que eran lo peor las otras chicas, esta es peor! –James observaba a Sakura serio – intenta mantenerte lejos de Susan_

 _-Sí, lo intentare… ella será también mi compañera?_

 _-Si, por eso te lo digo, esa chica es un peligro, solo que tu hermano no lo ve…. Mejor quédate con las extrañas_

 _-Porque extrañas? –la ojiverde sabía muy bien a quienes se refería James, por lo que sonrió imaginando la respuesta –_

 _-Son las únicas chicas quizá que no están interesadas en ninguno de nosotros_

 _-Quizá son las únicas que si son normales, creo que me llevare bien con ellas – Remus y la chica sonrieron divertidos, mientras James solo se había logrado sonrojar levemente – creo que he encontrado a mis mejores amigas_

 _-No digas tonterías, Sakura, mejor para que olvides esas tontas, mejor te invito a dar una vuelta por el colegio, qué opinas? –el ojiazul observo a la pequeña Black con una sonrisa traviesa que ella entendió – y? –ambos chicos observaron a Sirius que estaba ocupado saludando a unas chicas que se habían acercado –_

 _-Vamos corran! – Remus les animo, mientras que los chicos salían del Gran Comedor-_

 _A pesar de que llevaba 4 años sin ver a James, este seguía siendo el mismo chico divertido, infantil, loco y que no le importaban las reglas, seguía siendo el mismo niño con el que habían crecido su hermano y ella, antes de que todo cambiara para ellos… Ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, de nuevo con su hermano y por el momento corriendo por los jardines con James, igual que cuando eran más pequeños. James levanto a la chica sobre su hombro y la llevo hasta una banca de piedra que estaba cerca del bosque, donde ambos tomaron asiento._

 _-Sabes, te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste – la ojiverde solo observo a su amigo con algo de tristeza – fue difícil para mi separarme de ti y solo imagina como fue para Sirius…_

 _-Tenía que investigar todo lo referente a mi madre, tú sabes que era importante ese libro_

 _-Lo sé, Sakura, tú me extrañaste? –la ojiverde sorprendida bajo su mirada al suelo –_

 _-Sí, te extrañe mucho, lo sabes, siempre has sido importante en mi vida_

 _-Gracias, por decírmelo y creo que lo mejor será que subamos, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo_

 _-Sabes de qué se trata?_

 _-Tal vez solo quiere entenderte un poco más, mira, a mi me dolió mucho que te hayas ido, ahora solo imagina como fue para Sirius, él y tu eran muy unidos cuando todo sucedió, es hora de que ambos hablen_

 _-Sí, creo que tienes razón –James se puso de pie, la ojiverde lo imito y ambos se dirigieron una tierna sonrisa – subamos_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Capítulo 2._

 _Sakura y James entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor que aún estaba llena de gente y que por cierto no dejaban de mirarlos, ambos se dirigieron a un sillón donde Remus se encontraba leyendo._

 _-Que te pareció el jardín?_

 _-Excelente, aunque aún no conozco el lago, espero que me lleven a conocerlo pronto_

 _-Y así será, mañana te llevaremos a conocerlo_

 _-Siempre y cuando sean en horas libres, no meterás a mi hermana en problemas tan pronto James –el ojiazul sonrió divertido, mientras su amigo lo observaba molesto –_

 _-Iré a arreglar mis cosas, ya es tarde y quiero tener todo listo para iniciar clases, Sakura espero que descanses y mañana nos vemos para desayunar, buenas noches pequeña – el castaño beso la mano de la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras, James inmediatamente también se despidió y subió tras su amigo, dejando a los hermanos solos, Sirius tomo asiento alado de la chica –_

 _-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con mi partida –la ojiverde mantenía su mirada baja, al igual que su hermano – yo no deseaba irme, pero algo me decía que debía investigar acerca del libro lo antes posible_

 _-Lo sé, solo hubiera querido que estuvieras conmigo más tiempo, aún no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando tú te fuiste, no era lo mismo_

 _-Lo lamento –la ojiverde entendía a la perfección como debió haberse sentido su hermano y su padre cuando ella se fue, su madre recién había fallecido, ella era un auror y al igual que su padre, de los mejores, pero un día, no había tenido mucha suerte y la habían asesinado. Sirius y ella siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero al morir su madre y dejarle a ella un extraño libro decidió ir a Hong Kong a estudiar, su madre también había estudiado allá y sabía que ahí obtendría respuestas del libro y así había sido, desde entonces había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de su familia –_

 _\- hiciste lo que debías hacer, lo sé, pero solo prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar, jamás –la ojiverde observo a su hermano que aún mantenía su mirada fija en alguna parte de la sala común – no quiero volver a perderte, eres mi familia, eras y aun eres mi mejor amiga, por favor, solo prométeme que nos tendremos la misma confianza que antes_

 _-Lo prometo, Sirius_

 _-Buenas Noches, al parecer compartiré la habitación con ustedes, mucho gusto soy Sakura Black – las 3 chicas que se encontraban en la habitación la observaban atentamente hasta que una de ellas se levantó de su cama y se acercó a ella-_

 _-Mucho gusto, soy Lilian Evans, pero me puedes llamar Lili –esta era una chica de piel morena clara, pelirroja de cabello levemente ondulado y de largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes – y ellas son Alexandra Winslett –una chica de estatura mediana, piel morena clara, cabello negro y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros le sonrió desde su cama – y por ultimo ella es Megan Jefferson – una chica de estatura mediana, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color miel le dedico una tierna sonrisa – nosotras seremos tus compañeras, al igual que Susan aunque creo que ya la conoces_

 _-Sí, la chica que fue a saludar a mi hermano en la cena…_

 _-Bueno, esperamos que te sientas cómoda con nosotras, lo que necesites solo avísanos, por cierto, puedes llamarme Alex, Alexandra suele ser muy largo… jajaja_

 _-gracias y muchas gracias por todo, ¿mi cama es aquella? –la chica observo sus cosas delante de una hermosa cama con cobertor rojo y dorado que tenía un gran león en el centro –_

 _-Así es, espero que te sea cómoda la cama_

 _-Lo será, gracias_

 _-Disculpa, espero que no sea un gran atrevimiento, pero podría preguntarte qué relación tienes con Sirius Black, porque deben ser familiares no? Ambos llevan el apellido Black –Alex observaba atenta a la chica, ni siquiera deseaba pestañear, no quería perder ni una palabra – y?_

 _-Soy la hermana de Sirius Black –un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, mientras las chicas observaban a la castaña con atención, Sakura adivinando lo que seguramente pensaban continuo- Desde que Sirius comenzó en Hogwarts yo viaje a Hong Kong a estudiar, tal vez sea por eso que nadie sabe de mi_

 _-Wow, realmente ha sido una sorpresa, no puedo creer que Sirius Black tuviera una hermana tan agradable, amable y el, un idiota, presumido, inestable mentalmente_

 _-Alex, guarda silencio!_

 _-Megan tiene razón, deberías guardar silencio es su hermano_

 _-No se preocupen se cómo es el y también los demás, ya me han dicho que no llevan una relación muy agradable entre ustedes_

 _-Por alguna razón Black y el resto de sus amigos nos tienen como su blanco favorito para sus bromas – Megan hablaba con una voz dulce y paciente y aunque pareciera raro, parecía divertida ante la situación que llevaban con los chicos – es por eso que no tenemos una gran amistad con ellos_

 _-Pero esos son nuestros problemas con ellos, tú no tienes nada que ver y sabes que si necesitas algo con gusto puedes contar con nosotras – la pelirroja le sonrió mientras subía a su cama – pero por el momento lo mejor será que te acuestes, mañana será un día difícil, el primer día siempre es un poco aburrido_

 _-Sí, gracias_

 _Segundo día en Hogwarts, eran las siete de la mañana y, Sakura y Lily se habían levantado temprano, así que caminaban por los jardines del colegio donde se encontraron al guardabosques llamado Hagrid un hombre amable que les había invitado a tomar un delicioso te, más tarde se dirigieron al lago, donde ambas habían tomado asiento mientras conversaban animadamente._

 _-Que te ha parecido el colegio?_

 _-Hermoso, aunque no me siento muy cómoda, varias chicas del colegio me ven como si fuera una ladrona o algo peor_

 _-Deberás acostumbrarte si vas a pasar mucho tiempo con tu hermano y los demás, ya que según el alumnado femenino son los chicos más guapos del colegio y claro que no les agradara verlos en compañía de una chica, aunque solo debes esperar, cuando se enteren que eres hermana de Sirius varias querrán acercarse a ti_

 _-Entonces tendremos que mentir acerca de mi procedencia, prefiero seguir siendo odiada, jajaja – las chicas reían cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellas, se trataba de James y Remus, que les sonreían – buenos días James, buenos días Remus_

 _-Muy buenos días Sakura, Evans –Remus y James saludaron al par de chicas que se levantaban del césped – y por cierto, porque prefieres ser odiada?_

 _-Le decía a Lily que preferiría que nunca se enteraran las chicas que soy la hermana del rompecorazones Sirius Black_

 _-Creo que eso no podrá ser posible mi querida Sakura, porque cierta chica ya lo ha divulgado por toda la escuela desde anoche – Lily entendió inmediatamente a quien se refería James – Susan…_

 _-Lo mejor es que regresemos al castillo desayunemos, nos espera un largo día y debemos tomar nuestros nuevos horarios, señoritas? –tanto Sakura como Lily se dirigieron al castillo rápidamente en compañía de los chicos mientras platicaban animadamente –_

 _Al llegar al comedor se despidieron, Sakura y Lily se dirigieron hacia sus amigas que les entregaron sus horarios de clase, desayunaron rápidamente para enseguida dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones, donde tendrían clase con la Profesora MacGonagall y los chicos de Hufflepuff. La clase fue todo lo contrario a aburrida para Sakura, quien se esmeraba en poder transformar la piedra que tenía frente a ella en un lindo conejo. Su siguiente clase era Adivinación, así que las chicas fueron hasta el salón más alto de la torre Norte. Al entrar encontraron al resto de sus compañeros ya sentados, así que en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa que se encontraba sola en una esquina de la habitación._

 _-Buenos días a todos, yo seré su profesora, ya muchos me conocen, otros quizás no, mi nombre es Ágata y hoy comenzaran a aprender sobre Adivinación, puede ser que algunos tengan la habilidad, otras quizás no la tengan, hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo, saquen todos sus libros, ábranlo en la página treinta y cuatro, tomen una taza cada uno y por parejas comenzara a adivinar su futuro por medio de las hojas de té, si tienen alguna pregunta solo avísenme, adelante._

 _-Vamos toma tú te rápido, queremos saber que pasara en tu… futuro… -Alex divertida apresuraba a la Megan que la miraba molesta – por qué no lees el futuro de Lily, ella ya ha terminado su te – la pelinegra observo entonces la taza de su amiga, era verdad –_

 _-Que bien, leeré tu futuro Lily! –emocionada comenzó a revisar todas las páginas del libro que mostraban el significado de distintos símbolos – esto es un árbol no? Sakura tu que ves en la taza?_

 _-Yo solo veo un trébol un poco deforme… creo –la ojiverde observaba atenta también la taza intentando descubrir alguna forma conocida – sí, creo que es un trébol…_

 _\- A mí me parece más árbol… creo que es un pino_

 _\- Señoritas, cómo van? –la profesora se había acercado a la mesa al darse cuenta de la confusión de las chicas, se divertía siempre en las primeras clases del curso al ver como sus alumnos perdían la cabeza intentando descubrir las verdaderas formas que tomaba el té, regreso de sus pensamientos y observo como la ojiverde y la pelinegra le observaban derrotadas – me permiten?_

 _-claro, tome – Alex le entrego la taza a la maestra, mientras esta tomaba asiento alado de Lily –_

 _-las primeras veces suele ser algo confuso, no se preocupen –les dedico una tierna sonrisa y luego paso a observar con atención la taza – deseas que te diga tu futuro? –Lily la observo y con un movimiento de su cabeza le dio a entender que sí, las demás tomaron aire y pusieron atención a las palabras de la profesora – bien, veo romance, amor, aunque será algo tormentoso que te llegara a causar un gran dolor, pero también veo que se te será recompensado todo en el futuro… también veo una gran amistad entre tus amigas y unos chicos_

 _-Están en Hogwarts los chicos? –Alex observo a la profesora más atentamente –_

 _-Me parece que si, por que marca que están muy cerca de ustedes, tendrás un buen futuro, al menos hasta donde he podido ver_

 _-Gracias profesora_

 _-Alguien más quiere que le lea su taza?_

 _-anímate Sakura! –la ojiverde tomo su taza y se la entregó a la profesora – espero tener algo de suerte… jajaja a veces siento que solo me persigue la mala suerte…_

 _-no digas eso o la atraerás a ti pequeña, bien, tu taza me muestra mucho pequeña, deseas saber algo en especial?_

 _-chicos! –Sakura solo había logrado ponerse completamente roja al escuchar las palabras de la loca de Alex- será interesante!_

 _-estás de acuerdo? –la chica hizo un gesto aprobatorio y la profesor continuo – tienes suerte en este aspecto, veo varios chicos interesados en ti, aunque solo pocos se atreverán a invitarte a salir, aunque también veo aquí a tu verdadero amor, que está muy cerca de ti –la profesora observo a sus alumnas que comenzaban a festejar a su amiga – pero también veo un chico que solo te causara dolor, desgracias, debes mantenerte muy lejos de él, él podría causar alguna muerte_

 _-No ve como es el chico? –la profesora la observaba nerviosa, no debía decir nada más y por suerte la clase había finalizado ya, así que se levantó y dio su clase por terminada – pequeña, uno crea su propio futuro, este puede cambiar, piénsalo, si tienes más dudas, sabes dónde me puedes encontrar_

 _-Sí, gracias… -todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula después de despedirse de la profesora- las veré luego, quede de verme con los chicos en este receso, voy a intentar alcanzarlos, nos vemos_

 _-Si no los encuentras estaremos en el lago, cuídate_

 _-Bien, nos vemos_

 _Las chicas observaron como la menor de los Black se alejaba de ellas hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, mientras tanto ellas se dirigieron al lago, apenas habían salido del castillo cuando un ojos atentos las observaban sin que ellas se dieran cuenta._

 _-Mi hermana no está con ellas –el grupo de apuestos chicos continuaba esperando que la ojiverde saliera en algún momento detrás de aquel grupo de chicas, pero no habían tenido mucha suerte – tendré que ir a buscarla, me imagino que ha de estar buscándonos y con lo despistada que es…_

 _-debe haberse perdido en el castillo, tienes toda la razón Sirius_

 _\- pero sabes que es lo que más me preocupa James, tú también lo has pensado… estoy seguro_

 _\- hablas del admirador número uno de Sakura, claro que he pensado en el… pues caballeros tendremos que buscar a nuestra pequeña Black_

 _-y que pasara con Shaoran, quedamos de vernos aquí con el_

 _-Es verdad, Remus podrías quedarte a esperarlo con Peter, nosotros iremos a buscar a mi hermana, si tardamos vayan a clase de pociones ahí los veremos_

 _\- están seguros?_

 _\- sí, no se preocupe, conocemos el colegio mejor que nadie, deberíamos encontrarla rápido, nos vemos!_

 _Mientras los jóvenes entraban al Colegio la hermosa ojiverde salía de la sala común de Gryffindor, aprovechando que había subido tomo sus libros de la siguiente clase que tendría y ahora podría seguir buscando a los chicos si es que no se perdía ella antes, no sería raro, siempre solía perderse, caerse, golpearse por cosas tan simples que nadie se hubiese imagino que a alguien le podrían pasar, a veces llegaba a creer que era una especie de maldición o que solo tenía mala suerte constantemente. Era buena en las actividades deportivas, tenía buenos reflejos, era hábil para muchas cosas, pero en verdad que a veces no tenía nada de suerte y quizá esta era una de esas ocasiones, para su sorpresa al bajar las escaleras que la conducían al segundo piso escucho una voz muy conocida para ella y ahora lo comprobaba, era una persona con pésima suerte, quizá hasta un gato negro correría atemorizado de la mala suerte que ella le otorgaría al felino… no tuvo otra opción, así que se detuvo y dio media vuelta, quedando frente aquel chico que no la dejaba en paz…_

 _-en que te puedo ayudar ahora, Lucius? –frente a ella, de pie con su cabello lacio y de un rubio platinado y agarrado en una coleta baja y con la misma cara de superioridad se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, su admirador número uno, como le llamaba su hermano… - tengo que ir a clase y no quiero llegar tarde_

 _-Sakura, mi amor, no te preocupes, no te quitare mucho tiempo, es solo que por fin te he encontrado sola, sin tus ya conocidos defensores_

 _-Tú sabes por qué lo hacen y, que quieres?_

 _\- No creo que sea la manera de tratar a tu prometido, princesa –el joven Slytherin se detuvo justo frente a la chica que lo observaba sin ninguna expresión en la cara – en verdad, donde has dejado a tus guardaespaldas?_

 _-Sabes que no necesito guardaespaldas Lucius o quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo, como en la fiesta de Navidad, daremos de nuevo de que hablar mi querido Lucius, otra cachetada en tu lindo rostro lucirá fenomenal_

 _-Mi Amor… -con un rápido movimiento había tomado con fuerza la muñeca de la joven que lo observaba ahora con odio en el rostro y algo de dolor por el agarre del chico – debes tratar de portarte mejor conmigo, sabes que obtengo siempre lo que quiero y tú vas a ser mía_

 _-Como tú digas Lucius… ahora puedo irme, tengo que llegar a clase_

 _-Sé que no lo crees, pero vas a ser mía, Black_

 _\- Lucius, sabes que eso no pasara, mi padre apoya la idea que me case cuando me enamore de alguien, no por interés o por un apellido, así que lo siento, continua creando historias en tu loca cabeza, ahora por favor –pero el chico no la había dejado terminar, ahora con más fuerza apretaba la muñeca de la chica – suéltame…_

 _-Suéltala Lucius…_

 _-Ya era hora que llegaran, se han tardado_


End file.
